


Close Your Eyes

by KofaChan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KofaChan/pseuds/KofaChan
Summary: Markus is exhausted from everything going on. Connor has him lay in his lap and helps him fall asleep.





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A requested drabble from androidrightsactivist on tumblr. Human AU based. Song Inspiration: Close your Eyes by Michael Buble

They had been talking. Just talking. They didn’t need to do much of anything for Connor to have a pleasant time with Markus. They were at Connor’s apartment, relaxing on his old hand-me-down sofa. A blanket was draped over Markus as the man laid back against Connor, head resting on a pillow in his lap. There was something on the television, a movie of sorts that had long since been ignored. They were more inclined to talk with each other now instead.

_Close your eyes_  
_Let me tell you the reasons why_  
_Think you’re one of a kind_  
_Here’s to you_  
_The one that I suppose is true_  
_Do what you got to do_  
_You’re one of a kind_  
_Thank god your mine_

Connor’s hands gently stroked Markus’ head. Fingers petting over his scalp to try and soothe the man from any woes he may have had during the day.

“You can close your eyes,” Connor told him, “I know you..you have that nervous tendency, that fear about sleeping over. But this would be more of a nap…” He didn’t blame Markus for his fear. It was an understandable fear. Hell, there were fears Connor had yet to tell Markus about. Some of which he probably should give a warning for, at the very least. Being an officer did have its consequences, after all.  


_You’re an angel dressed in armor_  
_You’re the fair in every fight_  
_You’re my life and my safe harbor_  
_Where the sun sets every night_  
_And if my love is blind_  
_I don’t want to see the light_

He could see Markus’ eyes slowly blinking closed, as if he was resisting the urge to fall asleep. It was cute, Connor had to admit. The way his eyes moved, the sudden opening to ensure he was awake before the drowsiness settled in again. “You shouldn’t fight it..” Connor spoke softly, his hands continuing their  _assault_  on his scalp. They gently moved over, brushing over skin to keep Markus relaxed. “Just close your eyes…” Connor moved a hand to tug the blanket up to cover Markus’ torso now.

_It’s your beauty that betrays you_  
_Your smile gives you away_  
_‘Cause you’re made of strength and mercy_  
_And my soul is yours to save_  
_And when this much is true_  
_When my world was dark and blue_  
_I know the only one who rescued me was you_

“I’ll be right here when you wake up. I’m not going anywhere…” Connor leaned down to kiss his forehead. He wouldn’t be going anywhere. Unless he had an urgent call from work, this was his night off. A much deserved night off too. He had been working his ass off just to have little moments like this with his boyfriend. He couldn’t imagine a life without Markus, not anymore. He was his and he cherished him more than anything in the world. The man made his world stop. Something no one else had ever done. It really had been  **love at first sight**.

Connor began to hum softly, a quiet tune to help sooth Markus into a slumber. Delicate fingers continued to stroke over his head, effectively petting him into further relaxation. And finally those dual-colored eyes closed and remained closed. But that didn’t stop Connor from continuing his gentle strokes. “Sleep tight Markus…” he whispered softly.

_Close your eyes_  
_Let me tell you all the reasons why_  
_You’re never going to have to cry_  
_Because you’re one of a kind_  
_Yeah here’s to you_  
_The one that always poses true_  
_You always do what you got to do babe_  
_Because you’re one of a kind_


End file.
